


Right-hand Henchman

by blueberry



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Dubious Morality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something old in the new life Daryl's grown used to, awfully familiar in spite of all the changes he's been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right-hand Henchman

**Author's Note:**

> For [rthstewart's 3-Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html). Prompt: Any, any, I would follow you to the ends of the earth with only mild complaining

Daryl never had found any reward in saying 'I can't' - think it, feel it, don't show any damn sign of it and yell down anyone who accuses you of showing a trace of it, then push through and _do_ what you couldn't; he had lived that way for a long time.

Now he had a man he followed orders from and the last thing that man would do is let him or the others down; so he had to match and repay that, even those rare times when an order might be worse than anything he'd done in his life, might as well drain the blood right out of his heart for as wrong as it feels.

But Rick was a kind of good to their thrown-together family that was familiar even though it also felt like he'd never been up close to anything like it before - stern in its focus, vicious, a trap to strangers - so even when voicing a protest, even sick with the knowledge of what he would have to do, inside Daryl there would always be a force that growled out _I can._


End file.
